


Unglamoured

by otppurefuckingmagic



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otppurefuckingmagic/pseuds/otppurefuckingmagic
Summary: From this malec network prompt:october challenge - halloweenor magnus introduces alec to halloween





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is total and unabashed halloween fluff. enjoy!! xx

“Magnus!” Alec called out as he pushed tiredly through the front door of the loft. It had been an exhausting day of way more demon activity than usual. “You left your front door—”

Alec stopped mid-sentence, mid-stride, dumbstruck at the sight in front of him.

Magnus’ living room was covered in cobwebs, orange and black lights streaming through the tangled mess, purple steam emanating from black metal cauldrons placed around the loft. There were tables bursting with dishes—filled with food that looked offensive and grotesque, yet was being devoured by a sea of mundanes packed into the main room (which Alec was relatively sure had been smaller when he’d left this morning), and Magnus was seated criss-cross on the floor, his cat eyes unglamoured, surrounded by…kids?

A woman approached him, a wide smile on her face. “I assume you’re Alexander?”

Magnus’ attention snapped up at that and he came to his feet, striding across the room toward Alec.

“Alec,” he answered the woman. “And you are…?”

“Helen. I live on the first floor. It’s nice to finally meet you!”

She had a grin on her face that spoke to being much more familiar with Alec than Alec was of her.

“Ummm, thanks?”

“Your boyfriend is _gorgeous_ , Magnus,” Helen said as she walked away, leaving he and Magnus to themselves.

Magnus preened.

Alec glanced around the room. “So…. You’re having a party?”

“It’s Halloween, Alexander,” Magnus said, as if he was stating the obvious. “I know you’ve been working hard these last few weeks, but did you forget that today is the thirty-first?”

“Ummm. Yeah, yes,” Alec replied, catching on that it was something that a mundane should have known. “Apparently I did.”

“I’m sure it was a long day at the…office,” Magnus said with a playful lilt. He placed a chaste kiss on Alec’s lips and took him by the arm, leading him toward the bar. “Let me get you a drink.”

Once the two of them were out of ear shot of the rest of the guests, Alec whispered, “What the hell is Halloween? And can everyone see your eyes or is it just me?”

“It’s a half-glamour of sorts,” Magnus hedged. “So they look like contacts.”

“Like contacts?”

“For my costume.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Halloween, Alexander.” Magnus handed a steaming green cocktail to Alec. “A mundane holiday where people—primarily children, but also mischievous teenagers and drunken adults—dress up in costumes, often of the frightening variety, and go door to door threatening pranks unless they’re paid off with candy.”

Alec took a deep drink from the cocktail. “I’m more confused than I was before.”

Magnus tilted his head, staring at Alec in bewilderment. “You really have no idea what Halloween is?”

Alec shook his head.

Magnus ran his hands down Alec’s arms. “Oh, my love. We’re going to have so much fun tonight.”

Alec was very sure he wasn’t. “Who are all these people?”

“My neighbors and their kids. This is the one day a year I can be who I am unapologetically. It’s become, let’s say, a…tradition.”

Alec looked around the room—then at Magnus—the pieces clicking into place.

“You invite them every year?”

“Whoever is currently living in the building.” Magnus tucked his arm in Alec’s and led him back into the crowd. “Patricia over there is the president of the tenant’s association. She says it’s become a selling point for new residents.”

Of course it had.

And just when Alec thought he couldn’t love Magnus anymore.

Alec pulled Magnus into him affectionately. “You are adorable.”

“I’m not,” Magnus protested. “I’m a very scary warlock who is hundreds of years old.”

Alec laughed. “Right. Because it’s _Halloween_. What is with the cape anyway?”

Magnus whipped his glittery pink, lavender, and blue cape out with a flourish. “They all think warlocks have capes. Just playing the part, love.”

Alec rolled his eyes.

“Now off with you,” Magnus said, guiding Alec to the hallway. “I invite you to partake in the celebration by changing into your costume.”

Alec tugged Magnus to a stop. “What exactly is my costume?”

“You’re a demon hunter.”

“I _am_ a demon hunter.”

“Exactly.” Magnus circled a hand around Alec’s waist. “After you’re dressed I’ll cast a spell that will reveal your runes to our guests—but only for the night. I left a suggested outfit laid out on the bed.”

“This should be interesting,” Alec muttered to himself as he trudged for Magnus’ bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and groaned as he caught sight of the white plastic sword, toy bow complete with arrows with suction cups, tight leather pants, and black shirt that looked about two sizes too small—complete with ichor burned holes in strategic places.

There was no point in fighting Magnus on this, though. All his boyfriend had to do was snap his fingers and Alec would be wearing that outfit.

Alec smiled. Found that despite his previous exhaustion, and usual stoic nature, there was a part of him looking forward to seeing how Magnus would look at him in the costume.

But Magnus didn’t need to know that.

Alec stripped off his actual gear and pulled on the clothes Magnus had left for him.

There was a knock at the door, and Alec opened it as soon as he heard Magnus’ voice on the other side. He yanked Magnus into the bedroom and slammed the door shut, giving at mock glower at his outfit. “This is not what I hunt in.”

Magnus languidly ran completely unglamoured cat eyes over Alec’s body and licked his lips, smiling. “Did I neglect to mention that sexy costumes are also very much a thing on Halloween?”

Alec bit down on a smirk. “You think I look sexy?”

“I believe Todd from the sixth floor would very much enjoy being hunted by you.” Magnus snaked his hands around Alec’s waist, lifting Alec’s shirt at the back to slide his fingers against Alec’s skin. “Good thing you have a warlock to protect your virtue.”

Alec lifted an eyebrow and looked down at Magnus. “Or my actual bow and arrows.”

“Please no skewering the guests, Alexander,” Magnus chided fondly. “It could put a damper on the evening’s activities.”

****

Magnus strolled into the living room, presenting Alec in his best warlock voice. “This is my boyfriend Alec, the fierce hunter of demons. If you need any demonic exes sent back to hell, he’s the one to call.”

The guests gave him the appropriate titter of appreciation—and Alec the appropriate moment of unguarded survey that illustrated just how sexy his demon hunter truly was—and Magnus went back to being a welcoming host. He refilled drinks of sparkling, swirling concoctions. He made the lights flicker, and slammed a few doors shut—adding a creaking sound for good measure. He conjured up the sound of a hellhound snarling that sent the children running around the loft screaming with glee. And sent an unseen tap on the shoulder to Todd from the sixth floor that made him jump away from Alec when he got a bit too interested in the specifics of demon hunting for Magnus’ tastes.

All considered, Magnus considered this year to be yet another success.

His neighbor from across the hall, Steve, sipped at his drink with a smile. “Someday you’re going to have to tell us how you do all of this.”

Magnus leaned in conspiratorially. “An aged warlock never shares his secrets.”

Steve clapped him on the back and popped another white chocolate and raspberry eyeball into his mouth.

Magnus worked his way through the room, checking in on his guests, and found Alec seated on the floor with a gaggle of children around him, fingers running over his runes as Alec explained what each of them meant.

A girl dressed as Black Panther—with long, plaited braids running down her back—pointed at Magnus then tapped on Alec’s arm to get his attention. “Is Mr. Bane your own personal warlock?”

The corner of Alec’s lips ticked up, all his focus on the girl in front of him. “He is my warlock.”

“Cool,” the girl said with an air of complete awe.

Alec looked up to Magnus. “Very cool.”

Magnus winked at Alec and willed his knees not buckle in a swoon.

****

Once all the guests had left—the adults smiling drunkenly, and kids yawning, faces and fingers stained with the stickiness of candy and happiness—Magnus clapped his hands together, restoring the loft to its previous state and size.

Alec slumped into the couch, a pleasant buzz running through his blood that was only partially due to the cocktails Magnus had been feeding him all night.

He watched Magnus flitting around the loft, humming some unknown tune under his breath. It was a song Alec didn’t know, but all of the kids had seemed to when they’d sung and danced with Magnus earlier.

Alec couldn’t help but smile at the memory. “I didn’t know you were so good with kids. It was kinda…hot.”

Magnus twirled on his heel, facing Alec, and quirked an eyebrow.

“I mean— It’s just—” Alec stammered. “Stop looking at me like that, Magnus.”

“Like what, my nephilim?” Magnus purred.

Alec picked at a hole in his shirt.

That despite neither one of them having the right parts to make procreation possible, Magnus was more than willing to make the attempt over and over again.

Alec blushed at the thought. “Like _that_.”

Magnus sauntered over and straddled Alec, fitting his thighs against Alec’s hips. “You enjoyed tonight?”

Alec nodded. He had.

“Well, it’s not quite over yet. You still have to fully participate in one tradition. So…. Trick?” A bright blue orb appeared in Magnus’ palm. “Or treat?” Magnus snapped and his shirt disappeared.

Alec smirked. “How about trick…”—he drew out his stele and ran it over his stamina rune—“ _then_ treat?”

Magnus’ cat eyes flashed with mischievousness. “I like the way you think. Happy Halloween, Alexander.”

Alec slid his hands over Magnus’ hips and drew his warlock closer. “Happy Halloween, Magnus.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @otppurefuckingmagic ♡ xx


End file.
